A Time Lord, a Wizard and I
by Fallenhope19
Summary: when harry potter, the doctor and a girl called catherine are chosen to save the Tv/book/movie relm can what will they do when random characters from said catagories turn up. And what has the Master and Voldemort gotta do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**When a Time Lord, Wizard and I meet**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Doctor who**

**Chapter one**

Harry Potter was casually walking down a corridor at Hogwarts when he stumbled across Draco and Hermione making out in a broom cupboard. Harry gasped. How could Hermione do this to him? "Hermione?" he asked weakly, the brunette in the Malfoy heir's arms turned around, her chocolate eyes widened as she sprang from Draco. "Harry, oh my God it's not what it looks like!" she pleaded, Harry glared at her. "Sure it's not, so is that why Draco is looking like a smug bastard?" he spat. Draco was smirking like the cat that had just got the cream, "Jealous Potter? Jealous Granger chose me over precious Potter?" he asked his eyes filled with spite.

Anger filled Harry as he ran from the scene, the girl he had loved for three years; he had caught in a broom cupboard with his worst enemy! True he had never actually told Hermione how he felt, but it hurt all the same. Blinded by hatred he ran into a random room and knocked into Professor Snape who was carrying a dangerous looking violet vile. "Potter!" Snape yelled however it was too late there was a loud bang and Harry James Potter had vanished….

Meanwhile on a different planet a man with dark curly hair and a fringe was running from an epic explosion which he had just started, "Come along Pond!" he called to his sassy redhead companion who was running towards him. "Doctor do you think it killed them?" she asked looking nervously behind her to the burning building which had been the home to giant spiders who had been abducting the locals and mutating them into a zombie army. The Doctor gave her a wacky smile and fiddled with his bow tie which in his opinion was pretty cool! "Proberly, come on let's get back to the TARDIS!" he said leading her to a small blue police box. As soon as the Doctor entered the doors slammed shut. Amy looked alarmed "Doctor? Doctor open the doors!" she shouted, however there was a loud bang and the TARDIS and the Doctor were gone!

Nothing ever happens to me, ever! I never get to go to the latest parties or hang out with the cool people, no I'm the freaky little emo girl who loves Harry Potter and Doctor who. I'm classed as a loner because everybody is scared of me, my eyes are dark grey and unnerving while my hair is a pale gold. I was sitting at my laptop watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner_ _of Azkaban _when suddenly there were two loud bangs, two bangs that would change my life forever….

**A/N nice little start I know its short but I didn't want to give to much away in the first chapter, this is my first Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover so please be nice to me. Hermione and Draco weren't together, she was depressed and he decided to kiss her. I will let you guys decide on the pairings for this. Please update thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A time Lord, a Wizard and I**

**Authors Notes: ****I have decided this will be a bit like disaster movie or epic movie, there will be different characters dropping in at different times. The main characters are going to be Catherine, the Doctor and Harry. While the main villains will be Voldemort, the Master and Katherine. WARNING Spoilers for Vampire diaries, Pirates of the Caribbean and PLL.**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own any characters who are mentioned, I do own Catherine though, everyone else belongs to their respectable owners.**

I stared at the boy who had fallen on my floor with messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind thin rimmed glasses, and then I turned my gaze to the blue police box. "Holey shit" I whispered as the door opened and out stepped the eleventh Doctor! "Hello there, where am I and have you seen my companion she has red hair?" the Doctor asked. The boy who I recognised as Harry Potter was now watching me, "Yeah where are we?" and that is when for the first time in my life I fainted.

"Doctor I think she's coming round" I heard Harry's voice say as I opened my eyes, "Hello again I'm the Doctor, but then again you already know that don't you" he said gesturing towards my Doctor who and Harry Potter posters. "Why are you here?" I asked sitting up, Harry shrugged. "We were hoping you could tell us that, and why do you have a poster of Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange?" he asked. I blushed, "Favourite characters out of the book, which brings me back to my question what the hell are two fictional characters doing in my room?" I demanded. The Doctor looked at me puzzled, "We are not fictional" he pouted. I rolled my eyes, "Yes you are. You are a fictional character on a TV show on BBC One while you are a fictional character in a book written by Joanne Rowling!" I cried.

The Doctor began to ponder this, "What's your name?" he asked, I sighed. "Catherine, my name is Catherine" suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Stay here" I instructed the Time Traveller and Wizard. As I reached the door I saw two very soaked looking vampires, "Hi, my name is Damon Salvatore" said the older of the two, "You have got to be kidding me" I groaned, "Next bloody Edward Cullen will show up" I shuddered at the thought of it. "Can we come in?" Stefan asked, I nodded, "On one condition, Damon honey doesn't t get to bite me!" I said glaring at him. Damon pouted at they followed me up to my room.

"Ok attention people who should be in book universe or TV universe; I want to know what the hell you're doing in _my _universe?" I demanded standing on my bed trying to look in charge. "Well I got here when I knocked into professor Snape when he was carrying a dangerous looking potion" Harry offered, I nodded. "I and my companion Amy were running from giant spiders when the TARDIS locked her out and sent me here" the Doctor said fiddling with his bow tie. "What about you two?" I asked, looking at the two vampire brothers, I had a sudden urge to sing _teeth by Lady Gaga_. "Well we were trying to stop Klaus from sacrificing Elena when his witch bitch did some spell on us" Damon said ignoring his brother's pained look. I nodded, "Ok so let's think, about your enemies, Harry and Lord Voldy, the Doctor and The Master and what about you guys?" I asked the Salvatore, "Katherine" they said together. I paled great all my favourite characters were baddies. "So what we gonna do?" I asked the Doctor, "Well I will go sonic around and try and find traces of the Master" he said, "I'll try and tap into Voldy's head" Harry suggested. "And we'll just wait, knowing Katherine she'll be here soon to gloat" Stefan said distastefully.

"Well does anyone want a cup of tea?" I asked feeling really stressed out, everyone nodded. When I went down stairs I saw Captain Jack Sparrow lounging on my sofa. "Ello luv, ave you got any rum?"He asked, I face palmed, go upstairs to the room filled with people and introduce you. Don't touch anything!" I ordered the drunken pirate who swaggered upstairs. Once I had made five cups of tea and found a bottle of rum for Jack I went back upstairs. "So you've come back from the dead?" Harry was asking Jack in awe. The Doctor was shaking his head. "Aye lad, me crew came and rescued me!" he said proudly. "That's not right humans can't come back to life, they decompose when they die!" the Doctor shouted. "Voldemort did through a magical object called a horcruxe" I said making them all jump, "Yeah, and we died and we became vampires!" Damon challenged. The Doctor could see he was outnumbered so sipped his tea and ate his jammy dodgers in silence, "I wonder who will be next" I wandered out loud. "What do you mean Catherine?" Harry asked. The Salvatores winced at my name which made me want to cry. "Well there has been the Salvatores from the Vampire Diaries, you from Harry Potter series, the Doctor from Doctor Who and Captain Jack from The Pirates of The Caribbean." I said "So who's next?"

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked five girls "I think that would be us" said the tall pretty blonde with a heart shaped face and bow shaped lips, "Oh great now Pretty Little Liars" I said face palming, I turned to the blond "Are you Ali or Courtney?" I asked her. The girl looked alarmed "Ali" she said quickly, "So Courtney then" I said rolling my eyes, "You must be Spencer" I said to the girl with dirty blond hair, "You must be Hanna" to the girl with glossy auburn hair, "You must be Emily" a shy girl with strawberry blond hair waved, "So that leaves Aria" the girl with raven black hair with tinges of pink blushed. "What are we doing here?" Spencer demanded, Damon laughed, "The same question we've been asking" he said watching her hungrily. "Damon play nice!" I warned noticing his face morph into vampire mode. "I wanna go back to Rosewood!" Emily wailed making Ali glare at her, "Shut up Em!" she growled as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Harry who blushed. Suddenly there was a blinding white light and a sort of pixie appeared, she had white blond hair and violet eyes, "Catherine Moonwood, Doctor and Harry Potter. You have been chosen to be the guardians of the realm portal; you must make sure anyone who has been pulled into this reality due to the disturbance can get back home, by revealing one of the plot secrets!" she said. I felt alarmed, "What but that would ruin the story!" I pouted, the pixie thing glared at me, "Yes but they will die if they remain in this universe for too long!" it said. I sighed and turned to Jack, "You will give up your dreams for immortality to save a friend twice." Jack vanished in a puff of pink smoke, I turned to the Salvatore brothers, "Stefan and Klaus used to be best friends until Klaus compelled him to forget!" the vamps vanished in a puff of blue smoke leaving the four liars. "Ali, Courtney and Spencer are sisters!" the girls vanished in a red light. The pixie thing smiled, "Well done, keep up the work your mission is to fix the tear in the reality portal that your enemies have made! Good luck!" and with that she vanished.

"Well that was interesting" the Doctor said cheerfully, both Harry and I stared at him. "Well all we have to do is stop a couple of villains and we can all go home!" he said happily, Harry paled at the thought of fighting Lord Voldemort so soon. I turned to Harry, "Harry, you might wanna carry a gun, you know just in case" Harry looked scandalised, as did the Doctor, "What but I'm a wizard!" Harry cried, "Violence never solves anything!" the Doctor insisted. "Voldemort won't be expecting it, let's get started bitches!"

**Authors notes: well that's another chapter for you parody lovers, this is the first time I've done something like this so I apologise if it sucks. The whole revealing a plot secret won't work for every astray character only for ones like the PLL, and the Vamps who will be returning so sont worry! Hang around because more randomness will be up next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A time Lord, a wizard and I_

_Disclaimer: __anyone who you recognise is not mine; I only own Catherine Moonwood and the pixie person_

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning around while I talked to Harry, "So the wizarding world huh, it's real?" I asked. Harry nodded, I could see years of pain run through the boy's eyes that no mere boy of sixteen should have too of handled. "Yeah it's pretty awesome except for the whole Voldemort thing" he said. I smiled at him, he was so cute!

"There seems to be some strange alien activity around this door, I think we should be expecting some more people!" the Doctor announced, just as he spoke the door was kicked open and in walked a teenager with curly brown hair that fell to her waist and eyes that were catlike and narrowed, a man with sandy blonde hair who seemed to smirk at the Doctor and then finally a man with raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. "Hello Harry, miss me?" the boy with the blue eyes asked sarcastically making Harry wince, I realised this was the young Tom Riddle. "Not a chance in hell Riddle!" he spat back, I saw the Doctor and the Master having a war of minds leaving Katherine staring at me.

"So you're the little human that is trying to foil our plans?" she asked, I gulped. "What if I am?" I demanded with another question. Katherine smirked as she turned to Riddle, "Please let me kill her?" she begged. I froze, I could proberly survive a death eater attack but a vampire attack…. I was so screwed! Riddle shared her smirk, I felt someone entering my mind, and nervously I summoned a mental image of Justin Bieber singing 'baby' the presence ran from my mind and a look of pure horror was written upon Riddle's face. "What was that horrible singing thing in your head?" he asked, I smirked gladly thanking the annoying singer. "That was my mind defences" I said smirking.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked finishing the mind battle him and the Master had been having for the last five minutes. The Master smirked, "We came to gloat like all villains do, duh" he said with a quick eye roll and hand movement. Harry and I shared a look. Katherine rolled her eyes at her ally and turned back to her gaze back to me, "You didn't answer my question" she said smirking. Dam I thought she hadn't noticed, bloody vampires! "Well until you answer mine my lips are sealed" I said grinning like a maniac.

Katherine held my gaze and looked into my eyes and said in a compelling voice_ "You will tell me if you are the chosen human understand?" _I found myself wanting to answer her, oh shit she had compelled me! Before I could answer the door opened to reveal two knights of Camelot, the King and Merlin! "Unhand her vampire!" King Arthur yelled as he aimed his sword which looked like it had been tinted in vervain. "RETREAT!" the Master yelled as they made a mad rush for the window, "This isn't over!" Tom Riddle yelled before disaporating.

I looked over to Arthur gratefully, "Thank you your arrogantness" I said as I mock bowed, and Merlin started laughing while Arthur pouted. "I just saved your life" he said, I grinned,

"I know but you're a git to Merlin who saves your daily" I said, oops, plot secret the four of them vanished. "Dam I wanted to wind him up some more!" I wailed. Harry was in shock, "Was that _Mer_lin? As in Merlin the Greatest wizard in history?" he asked excitedly, I nodded silently sobbing over not getting to wind Arthur up. the Doctor groaned, "There is no such thing as magic, magic is just energy-" however he never got to finish the sentence for the door had opened and a girl with blonde hair was standing awkwardly in the door way, she was wearing a red hood and was carrying a basket, oh shit!

_**Author's notes: hello everyone I haven't died and I'm sorry its crap, please can you give me ideas for people to come in, I really need it thanks **_


End file.
